nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blastoisestar
Hello, fellow Pokemon fan! Read the title. All I'll say :3 The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) HOLY CRAP!!!! OMGOMGHFQIUFYQWRWQWQEFGF CHAT LEAGUE?????? WELL GOSH DARNIT, SIGN ME UP FOR ELITE FOUR! MEET UP ON THE CHAT PLEASE! The Amazing Sprite Maker Chat~ BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO~ Could you attempt to meet me on Chat at 2:20 P.M. P.S.T.? ~Evil little Oyasumi, OUT~ (It's After) Sorry for lag, I'm on, Hey, welcome to the wiki! If you want anything, ask me, Im a chat mod. If you want a sig, just ask. Welcome! GINGER who<3 you 22:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) (my sig ^) Birthday thing happy early birthday! The Amazing Sprite Maker Happy EPIC birthday :D WaveClan Yo. Can you head over there? http://waveclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia It's right there. I'm the founder. 15:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ...Ping me next time, please. 16:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Early B-day Happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaarly Birthday! :) I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 14:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day :)ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Haappy birthday! :D I hope you have a great day~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, BLASTOISESTARRRRR HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU! Happy birthday ;) I hope it's a great day for you [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I sign up for the pokemon league? Elite Four? I have Vapereon, Samurott, Cobalion, Zoroark, Virizon and Unfezant on Black 2. GINGER who<3 you Okay, Blastoise, please, be kind! A downright no! is rude, I would have expected a 'sorry, its a X/Y league.' Next, here is my list. A Talonflame, a Chesnaught, a Gogoat, a Trevenant, and finally, a Abmasnow. Please use kind words, GINGER who<3 you 00:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I finally understand. I don't have X and Y because its on the 3DS, and now I've seen your blog I realized that I can't particpate. Sorry. GINGER who<3 you 00:12, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Blastoise, the forum message you posted regarding Winx was unnecessary. It's not up to you whether we ban Winx, and we will not take a petition into consideration; it's up the wiki administrators to decide. Doing things like petitions will only stir up unneeded drama and resentment, not to mention it's incredibly hurtful to do that against a single user. If you need to talk about Winx, please tell your complaint in private to an admin, and we will do all we can to sort things out in a mature fashion. Please refrain from making forums like that in the future. Thank you, and don't hesitate to message me with any questions or concerns. -- '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 16:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) That's all right! Thanks for apologizing, I understand :) Rainy User Talk Blog 16:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ERMAGAWD Blasty!!! I just got a 3ds and X AND Y for christmas! Can I be a trainer in the Pokemon Chat League? I have a Fennekin, a Fletching, a Pikachu and a Pansage. All level 9. Yesh, I can call you Blasty and classify you as a friend omnomnom''GINGER who<3 you 04:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Showdown? You want to? I'm in NeverUsed, ironically using an OverUsed team. 11:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RETURN PLS 12:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning Blastoise, this is a formal warning from me, asking you to kindly stop being rude--to Winx in particular. The comment you left on her blog wasn't the first time you've treated her without respect, and I'd appreciate it if you quit it. Next time I see any sort of meanness towards other users, it will result in a ban. Please take my words to heart, and thank you in advance. Rainy User Talk Blog 03:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Everybody hates lag. Here is a meme for you :) Hope you like it! Here you go. A meme I made for lag. Hope you enjoy it :) WildViper009 (talk) 11:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC)